


Not About Angels

by oceans_gay



Series: Cate and Sandra Fluff [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceans_gay/pseuds/oceans_gay





	Not About Angels

Sandra Bullock sits in her Malibu home, her couch comforting her as she cries weeks after her father's death. Her kids are with her sister. Sandra couldn't bare having her kids seeing her like this. And just weeks before Bryan and her decided to split. 

So now it's just her in this big house, alone. But mere hours before she called the one person she missed the second most in the world: Cate Blanchett. That's all Sandra needs, is Cate. So when her door leading to the garage finally opens, she can breathe again. 

Sandra gets up, running to the door to find Cate standing there. She starts bawling once she finally sees her. Cate's blonde hair is in a pony tail, face free of make-up, and glasses on. Cate drops her bags, walking forward to wrap her arms around Sandra. Sandra lays her head on Cate's chest, letting her tears and snot fall on the woman's tank top. 

"Oh, honey." Cate kisses the top of Sandra's head. "I'm here." Cate slowly walks to the living room with Sandra still in her arms. Once in there, Cate sits down on the couch, having to lay down. Sandra lays on Cate. "I'm here." 

Cate fingers through Sandra's hair. She closes her eyes, making light sh'ing noises. She listens for Sandra's heart beat to slow down, as her breathing, and finally falls asleep. Mere minutes later, Cate falls asleep. 

 

-

 

"You need to eat," Cate tells Sandra as she gets out of the shower. "You look like you're almost dead." Cate wraps a towel around Sandra. "How about Chinese. Something cheap." Sandra stares off, Cate drying her body off. Cate looks up, staring at Sandra. She kisses her temple. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Cate seats Sandra down on the covered toilet seat. She leaves the room to find Sandra some clean pajamas. 

"Okay, so, we'll get changed, I'll call a delivery place, and then we can watch a good rom-com." Cate dresses Sandra, putting on her sweat pants, and then one of her own shirts. Cate holds Sandra's hand as she leads them downstairs to the couch. Once Sandra is settled, Cate kisses her forehead. "I'll be right back." She goes to the kitchen, calling some Chinese place, probably sketchy, that delivered. She just orders a few egg rolls, along with some chicken lo mien. 

When Cate walks back into the living room, she finds Sandra laying on her side. Cate kneels down. She presses her hand up against Sandra's cheek. They look in each other's eyes. 

"Talk to me," Cate whispers, finally letting out some of her own tears. She gulps down the lump in her throat. "Please. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Please, Sandy."

Sandra closes her eyes, letting more tears escape. "It happened so fast. I knew it was going to happen. That he was going to die. I just didn't want it to happen." Cate watches Sandra cry and talk, letting her own tears go. "When Mom died, Dad was so hysteric, and I was so busy taking care of him, that I didn't even know why. And now that they're gone, I realize how much I didn't notice them. How blind I was. And all I did was complain about them. And now I miss them. How ridiculous is that? How dumb do I sound?" Sandra gasps for air as she cries. 

"Hey, breathe," Cate tells her. Sandra looks up at the ceiling, tying to catch her breath. "It's not your fault, okay. You were there, that's all that matters. You know your faults. You're aware, and that's all that matters." Cate kisses Sandra's temple again. Sandra catches her breath, closing her eyes, and breathing. 

A minute goes by. "Thank you," Sandra tells Cate. 

"For what?" Cate's brows furrow in confusion. 

"For coming here. For staying with me. For being here." Sandra grabs Cate's hand, hugging it. 

Cate takes in a shallow breath, hesitating. "That's uh, that's what you do for the people you love." Sandra looks over at Cate, mesmerized. 

"Kiss me," Sandra whispers. Cate leans forward, slowly touching Sandra's lips. The kiss gets more intense. Sandra rests her hands on Cate's cheeks. Cate's hands are holding Sandra's neck.

Cate listens as each time they break away Sandra whispers something different. "I'm sorry." Cate kisses her deeply. "I love you." She tries not to let her tears go. ''Please don't leave." She breaks out of the kiss this time. 

"I love you," Cate whispers. Sandra lets go another sob. "I'm not going anywhere." She hugs Sandra tight. "It's okay."

 

 

The night ends with them crying and eating Chinese food.


End file.
